My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic
DisneyandSanrio360's tv-spoof and animal style of "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". Cast: *Twilight Sparkle - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Spike - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) *Applejack - Lulu Caty *Rainbow Dash - Susu Caty (Lulu Caty) *Rarity - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty) *Fluttershy - Luna (Sailor Moon) *Pinkie Pie - Hello Kitty (Sanrio) Episodes: Season 1: #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Friendship Is Magic (Part 1) #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Friendship Is Magic (Part 2) #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - The Ticket Master #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Applebuck Season #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Bird the Brush-Off #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Boast Busters #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Dragonshy #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Look Before You Sleep #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Bridle Gossip #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Swarm of the Century #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Winter Wrap Up #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Call of the Cutie #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Fall Weather Friends #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Suited for Success #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Feeling Kitty Keen #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Sonic Rainboom #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Stare Master #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - The Show Stoppers #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - A Pig and Cat Show #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Green Isn't Your Color #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Over a Barrel #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - A Bird in the Hoof #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Mark Chronicles #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Bernie's Well That Ends Well #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Party of One #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - The Best Night Ever Season 2: #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - The Return of Harmony (Part 1) #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - The Return of Harmony (Part 2) #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Lesson Zero #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Kiara Eclipsed #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Sisterhooves Social #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Pox #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - May the Best Pet Win! #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - The Mysterious Mare Do Well #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Sweet and Elite #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Secret of My Excess #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Hearth's Warming Eve #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Family Appreciation Day #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Baby Cubs #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - The Last Roundup #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Read It and Weep #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Hearts and Hooves Day #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - A Friend in Deed #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Putting Your Hoof Down #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - It's About Time #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Lion Quest #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Hurricane Luna #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Animalville Confidential #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - MMMystery on the Friendship Express #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding (Part 1) #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding (Part 2) Season 3: #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - The Crystal Empire (Part 1) #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - The Crystal Empire (Part 2) #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Too Many Hello Kitties #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - One Bad Apple #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Magic Duel #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Sleepless in Animalville #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Wonderbolts Academy #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Apple Family Reunion #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Kimba at Your Service #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Keep Calm and Luna On #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Just for Sidekicks #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Games Animals Play #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Magical Mystery Cure Season 4: #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Princess Duchess (Part 1) #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Princess Duchess (Part 2) #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Castle Mane-ia #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Fuli Don't #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Flight to the Finish #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Power Ponies #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Bats! #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Mimi Caty Takes Manehattan #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Hello Apple Kitty #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Rainbow Falls #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Three's a Crowd #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Kitty Pride #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Simple Ways #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Filli Vanilli #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Duchess Time #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - It Ain't Easy Being Breezies #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Somepony to Watch Over Me #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Mimmy Kitty #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - For Whom the Charmmy Toils #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Leap of Faith #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Trade Ya! #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Inspiration Manifestation #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Equestria Games #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Duchess' Kingdom (Part 1) #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Duchess' Kingdom (Part 2) Season 5: #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Map (Part 1) #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Map (Part 2) #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Castle Sweet Castle #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Bloom & Gloom #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Bow for the Memories #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Appleoosa's Most Wanted #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Make New Friends but Keep King Pig #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - The Lost Treasure of Birdstone #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Slice of Life #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Princess Kimba #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Party Pooped #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Amending Fences #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Canterlot Boutique #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Mimi Caty Investigates! #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Made in Manehattan #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Brotherhooves Social #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Crusaders of the Lost Mark #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - The One Where Hello Kitty Knows #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Hearthbreakers #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Scare Master #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - What About King Pig? #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - The Hooffields and McColts #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - The Mane Attraction #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Re-Mark (Part 1) #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Re-Mark (Part 2) Cast Gallery: Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Twilight Sparkle Kimba.jpg|Kimba as Spike Lulu Caty.jpg|Lulu Caty as Applejack Susu Caty.jpg|Susu Caty as Rainbow Dash Luna.jpg|Luna as Fluttershy Mimi Caty.jpg|Mimi Caty as Rarity Hello Kitty.jpeg|Hello Kitty as Pinkie Pie Nala.png|Nala as Princess Celestia Zira.png|Zira as Nightmare Moon Kiara.jpg|Kiara as Princess Luna Sheegwa.jpg|Sheegwa Miao as Applebloom Sagwa Miao.jpg|Sagwa Miao as Scootaloo Charmmy Kitty.gif|Charmmy Kitty as Sweetie Belle King Pig.png|King Pig as Discord Jungle emperor-11.jpg|Leo as Shining Armor Lyra 1.jpg|Lyra as Princess Cadence Jaune-Tom.jpeg|Jaune-Tom as Big McIntosh Mme. Rubens-Chatte.jpg|Mme. Rubens-Chatte as Granny Smith Maid_Marian.jpg|Maid Marian as Mayor Mare Beast.jpg|Beast as Manticore Tabaqui.jpg|Tabaqui as Sea Serpent Dash.jpg|Dash as Winona Chansey.jpg|Chansey as Nurse Redheart Jewel.jpeg|Jewel as Gilda Tod and Copper.jpg|Young Tod and Young Copper as Snips and Snails Isis Krypto the Superdog 01.jpg|Isis as Trixie Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Ursa Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff as Angel Charlizard.jpg|Charlizard as Dragon Penelope.jpg|Penelope as Derpy Gadget Hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Zecora Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit as Lotus Blossom Papa Kitty.jpg|Papa Kitty as Mr. Cake Mama Kitty.jpg|Mama Kitty as Mrs. Cake Pidgeotto.png|Pidgeotto as Parasprites Mewsette.png|Mewsette as Cheerilee Leona.jpg|Leona as Diamond Tiara Glory.jpg|Glory as Silver Spoon Bijou.jpg|Bijou as Twist Clefairy.jpg|Clefairy as Opalescence Fu-Fu.jpg|Fu-Fu as Hoity Toity Cow.jpg|Cow as DJ Pon-3 Charmander.png|Charmander as Gummy Gyarados.jpg|Gyarados as Hydra Baloo (Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli).jpg|Baloo as Hoops Bagheera (Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli).jpg|Bagheera as Dumb-Bell Kaa (Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli).jpg|Kaa as Score Chibi Taro.jpg|Chibi Taro as Dr. Hooves Mikan Enikki.jpg|Mikan Enikki as Soarin Super Pig.jpg|Super Pig as Spitfire Master Tigress.jpg|Master Tigress as Misty Fly Arbok.png|Arbok as Cockatrice Luri.jpg|Luri as Sapphire Shores Minion Pigs.jpg|Minion Pigs as Diamond Dogs Lala.jpg|Lala as Photo Finish Lady.jpg|Lady as Little Strongheart Dongwa Miao.jpg|Dongwa Miao as Braeburn Baba.jpg|Baba Miao as Sheriff Silverstar Black-maned Joe.jpg|Black-maned Joe as Chief Thunderhooves Bomb.jpg|Bomb as Philomena Meowzie.jpg|Meowzie as Filly Applejack Hun Hun.png|Hun Hun as Aunt Orange Diana.jpg|Diana as Filly Fluttershy Treasure.jpg|Treasure as Filly Rainbow Dash Kitten Yzma.jpg|Kitten Yzma as Filly Rarity Marie.jpg|Marie as Filly Twilight Sparkle Toodles Galore.jpg|Toodles Galore as Twilight Velvet Tom Cat 8.jpg|Tom Cat as Night Light Baby Kimba.jpg|Baby Kimba as Baby Spike Katy.jpg|Katy as Filly Pinkie Pie Bernie the Swallow.png|Bernie as Owlowiscious Guido Anchovy.jpg|Guido Anchovy as Prince Blueblood Bernard.jpg|Bernard as Joe Scamp.jpg|Scamp as Pipsqueak Danny.jpg|Danny as Hondo Flanks Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Cookie Crumbles Bow.jpg|Bow as Tank Jet_Jet.png|Jet Jet as Fancy Pants Category:DisneyandSanrio